


Stolen Clothes

by patry_trusky



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patry_trusky/pseuds/patry_trusky
Summary: Rafael comes home late one night, while you're already sleeping. One thing leads to another and...





	Stolen Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I don't know where this came from. I guess it's what happens when you are obsessed with Barba and Raúl Esparza.
> 
> Mierda - Shit  
> Amor - Love  
> Lo sé - I know  
> Cariño - Honey  
> Papi - Daddy  
> Dios mío - My God
> 
> ^^I think most of them are self-explanatory, but just in case.  
> Enjoy and let me know what you think.

_10 p.m_

Shit, it was later than you expected. And your boyfriend isn’t home yet. You check your phone in case he has texted you, but no luck. You know that he gets really focused when he is on a case.

Oh well, you know that you should use the fact that you are alone to your advantage and get on with that studying you have been putting off. After all, getting you PhD on Psychology at John Jay isn't going to happen just because. So on you get with the studying. You were a few weeks from taking your exams so you were stressed out and your boyfriend Rafael Barba knew it.

And that stress was the cause of all your headaches and backaches, you knew it, as it had been that way since you could remember.

 _'Willingly putting yourself under all this stress, way to go!'_ You tsk at yourself shaking your head.

With a sigh you get up from the chair you have been sitting on for the last 3? 4? hours, you aren’t even sure how long you have been sitting there trying to write up essays and studying. All you know is that you are hungry - your stomach rumbled right at that moment- scratch that, you are freaking starving. You make your way to the kitchen and start rummaging around the kitchen cabinets just to see what you could rustle up. After a while you decide on a simple sandwich- it wasn't as if you had an audience to impress-. Once you prepare it, you sit on the couch and turn the TV on, setting on one of your favorite shows, Friends.

You finish and decide it is as good a time as any to go back to work, which you do.

* * *

When you looked at the clock again it was nearing midnight. _'Holy shit!'_ You said out loud. Still no sign of your boyfriend and no text message either. You wanted to wait for him but you could already feel your eyes dropping. You decided that taking a quick shower before bed could help you relax. And by quick you meant exactly that, quick. Unlike your Raf, because when he said the two of you should take a quick shower together _'to save water'_ -you could picture him in your head saying those words- there was nothing quick about it, in more ways than one.

Going to the bathroom trying to put the image of your boyfriend - your wet, hot and horny boyfriend- out of your head, you quickly undressed and turned on the water. You stepped in and let the warm water cascade down your body. You lathered up, enjoying the feel of the soap on your body. When you were done you turned off the tap and stepped out, wrapping a towel around you. Once back in the bedroom you decided to steal one of your boyfriend's t-shirts to sleep in as you always found yourself more comfortable and you could smell him anytime you wanted.

As soon as your head hit the pillow, you were out like a light.

* * *

Something woke you up. At first you weren't sure what it was, but then you heard the noise again and a curse.

 _"Mierda!"_  Someone said and you couldn't help but let a small smile come over your face. Raf was home. Finally. You didn't even know what time it was.

"Rafi, _amor_ , what time is it?" You asked groggily.

He stopped in his tracks and turned to look at you. _"Mierda,"_ he said again. "I didn't mean to wake you up cariño."

"Hmmmm," you replied sleepily. "You should be more careful then," you stated the obvious.

" _Lo sé, lo sé,_ I'm sorry _cariño_. I'm just looking for my t-shirt to change my clothes. I could swear I left it here," he mumbled the last part.

You were silent for a few seconds. "Oh. OH," you realized. "I may have stolen it."

"May have?" He repeated.

You nodded although he couldn't see you as it was dark in the room. "Yes. I took a shower before bed and I thought wearing your clothes was the best next thing to having you here in bed with me."

He grinned, turned on the lamp on the bedside table and walked closer to the bed, which is when you realized he was only wearing his boxers. He sat down next to you and placed one of his hands on top of the covers right where your left knee was supposed to be. "Sorry it took me so long. We caught a case and I had to get them warrants," he said while he massaged your knee with his thumb.

"It's okay. I had to study anyways."

"How did that go, by the way?" He asked still massaging your knee.

You shrugged. "It went. It's something."

He grinned, still staring at you. That's when you also realized that you hadn't had sex with your boyfriend in almost two weeks, what with him working almost 24/7 and you preparing for your exams. You also noticed that his boxers had a prominent tent in them and you raised your eyebrow, not that you were complaining of course, but you were a bit surprised considering you weren't making out and that the covers were up to your chin.

"What?" He asked with a shrug, "just thinking about you in my clothes..." his grin got even bigger.

You chuckled and grabbed one of his hands with your own. “I missed you, _amor_.”

"I know _cariño_ , I missed you too," he said, bending down to give you a quick kiss. "And I'm sorry I woke you up," he added when your lips parted.

You shook your head and grabbed his hand again. "No Rafi. I _missed_ you," you emphasized. "Well, I also missed you, but I mean that I missed _missed_ you."

He looked confused and you couldn't really blame him because you weren't making sense. After all it was almost 2 in the morning - you noticed with a quick glance at the clock on your bedside table- and you hadn't gotten much sleep lately.

You sighed. "Baby, I _missed_ you," and to show him exactly what you meant, you let go of his hand and moved it to the tent in his boxers.

His eyes grew big, finally catching on what you were saying. "OH," was all he managed to say.

"Yes, oh," you repeated with a chuckle as your hand made its way inside his boxers.

"Shit baby, that feels so good," he closed his eyes and bit his lips, which made you grin.

When he opened his eyes again you could see the lust in them. He carefully removed your hand from inside his boxers and got up from bed. You stared at him. He turned and went to the bathroom. “Baby? I thought-,” you started to say.

“Shhhh,” he said, coming back into the bedroom. That’s when you saw the bottle of massage oil he was carrying in his hand.

“Turn around,” he told you climbing back into bed.

 _‘Oh yes,’_ you thought to yourself and did exactly what he said.

He put the covers down and you shivered, getting goosebumps. “So, my shirt, huh?” He asked, bunching his fists on the hem. You nodded with your eyes closed, enjoying what he was doing. “We can’t have you stealing my clothes, don’t you agree? Or else I’ll have to punish you,” he added as he took off the shirt.

He uncapped the bottle and you felt a wet squeeze of oil on your back. Then his hands started to spread the liquid all over your back, gently, slowly.

You moaned. There was nothing better than the feel of Rafael’s hands on your body. Well, there was _one_ thing even better than that, but you were sure you were getting it tonight too.

Rafael’s hands worked on your pressure points, eliciting more moans from you. “Hmm baby, that feels so good,” you managed to say. “Don’t stop.”

You felt a kiss on your neck and then he whispered in your ear. “You’ll be saying that all night long, _cariño_.”

You had to bite your lip so as not to come right then and there. He continued his ministrations on your back, slowly moving down your body. His hard-on pressed against your leg as he peppered kisses on your back. You could barely contain your moans. You had had enough so you turned around and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him down for a proper kiss. His arms pulled you closer, if that was possible.

You continued kissing until the need for air became too strong. “Baby,” you moaned into his ear. “Please.”

He smirked. “Please what?”

He was making you beg, but at that point you didn’t even really care anymore.

“Please, I need you inside me… _Papi_ ,” his sharp intake of breath let you know you had gotten to him, and it was your turn to smirk.

He looked at you, his pupils even more dilated than before. At that point both of you were only wearing your underwear and he made quick work of getting rid of yours.

“God, you are perfect,” he said, staring at you.

“And you are overly dressed,” you retorted, which made him chuckle.

“Let’s even it out, shall we?” He asked you as he took off his boxers, his erection springing out.

Once you were completely naked you continued to kiss. His kisses were perfection. Just the perfect pressure on your lips, the perfect rhythm. And his tongue… god, you loved his tongue. Sharp in the courtroom and sharp in the bedroom, in more ways than one.

 _“Amor,”_ you said. “Enough teasing. Please.”

With that, he used his leg to part your thighs. His tip came in contact with your clit and you both moaned at the sensation. You were wet and he was hard and ready to go. He grabbed his penis and guided it to your entrance. Slowly, oh so very slowly, he pushed in, inch by inch. Before he was completely in, he pulled out.

“Raaaaaf,” you complained at the loss of him.

He started sucking on your neck, and you were sure you would have a hickey in the morning.

“Patience, _cariño_.”

“ _Papi_ , please,”

That’s all you had to say to have him groaning and even harder than before. He tightened his arms around you and pushed in all the way. You kissed him and bit his lip. That was enough to make him start moving.

“Faster, Raf. Faster,” you begged.

He obliged and moved faster inside you. In and out. In and out. You knew that after all the teasing it wouldn’t take long for you to get your release.

Rafael was moaning in your ear. You were his sole focus and that meant that your pleasure came before his.

And come is what you were about to do, if the tightening in your stomach was any indication, but you wanted him to come with you, so you bit his ear and whispered _“Papi.”_

 _“Dios mío,”_ he mumbled, his eyes were closed, the tips of his ears were red and drops of sweat slid down his face. He was sexy as fuck. He started going even faster than before, his erratic movements let you know that he was also very close to his release.

A few seconds later you came, pulsating around him, and that was enough for him to let go and explode inside of you.

By the time you opened your eyes both of you were panting, still trying to catch your breath. He was about to move from you, but you hugged him closer to your chest. “Hmmm, don’t move yet, _amor_.”

He nodded and stayed on top of you until you were ready to let him go. Once he made himself comfortable next to you, you started to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Rafael asked, his eyes closed and still in his post-orgasmic haze.

“If that’s my punishment for stealing your clothes, I’m doing it every day.”


End file.
